


it found me and drowned me

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, How Do I Tag, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, can you shutup already lmao, enjoy, im still going to say enjoy because thats my thing for my little works i do, lmao clueless gang 101, someone please tell me why im so depressing like, this was bad i know, wow that tag is a must for my things now, yay depressing things are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: it followed me and now it's slowly taking over me.-i say "it" a lot, i'm sorry-enjoy.





	it found me and drowned me

i thought i was  _fine._

i thought everything was  _good._

i thought  _it_ stopped following me all the time, like a shadow.

i thought  _it_ left me alone because i was  _happy_ , i felt  _okay._

 _finally,_ i didn't feel like being in front of people was putting a vice grip on my shoulders.

so why is it that i have to  _fake enthusiasm_ in front of them,

i have to pretend i'm excited when all i want to do is leave and just be by myself for days on end, not having to socialise with them.

 _it_ found me.  _it_ found me when i wasn't feeling  _okay_ in the slightest and now _it's_   _draped itself_  over me like a heavy curtain and drowned me in  _it._

i don't feel as bad as i did before but the feeling is  _there;_ small but there; _noticeable_.

and  _it_  realised so _it's_ back and  _it's_ slowly

_taking over me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
